My Unearthable Love
by mrs-ishida
Summary: KyoxYuki. Love story between Kyo and Yuki plus Haru.:Chap4: Yuki has just lived though his meeting with Akito, and desides to use Haru even further. Kyo gets to the main house...only to discover what Haru and Yuki are getting up to...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!** Welcome to the first chapter of this story! This is my next big project, so if you've read my other big project – In your prime, Rei- you should know what to expect from this! Huge helpings of: angst, love, sex, suffering and philosophy! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this stories beginning, and I'd be thrilled if you review.

**P.s**. How much does Fruits Basket 9 rock! Even though I'm confused about Rin and Shugure. Are they brother and sister or lovers? …or both? shakes head If someone can tell me, I'll be very happy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo let the wind blow over his head, taking any thoughts he had with it. The roof tiles were cold tonight, but recently, Kyo had found being in the house was colder. He felt rejected by the whole house, and would rather spend an evening outside, than inside with all of them.

_Stupid fuckers. Just cause I'm the cat…._

There was a crash from within the house which made Kyo jump. Someone called out "Haru", and then there was silence again.

_Why is Haru here anyway? He can fawn over Yuki any time he wants, so why now? Why when I'm at home? I hate how forward he is!_

Kyo suddenly shut off 'that' train of thought, and went back too resting. He was too tired to worry about Haru and Yuki, and then worry about why he was worried at all anyway…

There was just something about Haru that really pissed Kyo off.

_Why can't he just leave Yuki alone?_

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Go get Kyo in, Yuki!" Shigure called from the bath. "It's getting late!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Yelled Yuki.

"You're the only one in the house except Haru, and I'm much too old to go climbing onto rooftops!" Shigure giggled, which only caused Yuki to get angrier.

"I don't want to see him, let alone talk to him! If he can't come down at a certain time, he deserves to starve!" Yuki turned his back to walk away -expecting to be stopped, but when he wasn't, continued to walk away.

_It doesn't matter anyway. He'll come down to eat when he gets hungry. Just like the greedy bastard he is. He's not gonna starve or anything!_

Yuki stared talking to Haru, and soon forgot all about Kyo's meal.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haru, it's been nice being with you- but we have school in about 5 hours. I really think you should leave." Yuki slipped out from under the sleeping Haru, and tried to wake him. "You can't sleep here. Everyone will guess what's going on!"

"Uhh… Five more minutes, Yuki…" Haru reached across the bed to try and re-pin Yuki, but he was already over by the sink, washing. "Oh, come on now! You really wanna wash away any trace of me so soon? Are you really that disgusted by our relationship?" Haru yelled. He was fully wake now, and was inching closer to turning black by the second.

"Keep your voice down! What if someone heard you?" Yuki hissed.

"Why do you care? Are you really that ashamed of me?"

"Of what we're doing- yes!"

"So that's why you're washing! You reckon you can 'wash away your sins'?" Haru spat. "What we're doing is only dirty because you're making it! If we just went out normally…"

"Get out, Haru!"

Haru got up and dressed without further protest. On his way out he tried to hug Yuki, who just pulled away quickly.

"If you hate me so much, why do you spend nights with me like this?" Haru didn't wait for an answer, as he knew he wouldn't be given one. He'd been asking the same question for 4 months now, but Yuki never told him. Yuki never even told Haru why he kissed him all that time ago.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuki pulled his pajama bottoms back on, and slipped back into his now empty bed. He wanted to go to sleep, but his fight with Haru had left him restless.

He wanted to go to sleep so he didn't have to think about Haru's question.

He wanted to go to sleep so he could forget about some of the feelings he had.

_Oh my god! Kyo is still on the roof!_

Without second thought, Yuki jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. He micro waved Kyo's dinner and started to climb onto the roof with it.

Then he stopped half way up the ladder.

_What am I doing? Why the hell am I doing this? I hate Kyo!_

_But I am worried about him…_

"Hey Kyo!" Yuki slowly walked over to the sleeping cat and crouched beside him. On closer inspection, Yuki realized he wasn't asleep. He turned to face Yuki and half smiled. "I made…Well, no actually…I just heated…"

"Thank you." Kyo said. He sat up and took the bowl Yuki offered him. "What time is it?"

"Three am."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME UP SOONER YOU DAMN RAT!"

"If you weren't so stupid maybe you'd buy a watch!"

"What'd you call me?" Yelled Kyo.

"Stupid." Yuki said calmly.

"That's it! I'm gonna make you pay for that you…" Kyo pushed Yuki- sending him onto his back- but Kyo slipped on the smooth tiles, and came crashing down with Yuki, pinning him under him. "…Bastard!"

Neither of them moved or spoke, but looked at each other in horror.

"Did you hit your head?" Kyo asked, his voice trembling.

"What?"

"When you fell back. Did you bang your head?"

"No. Don't worry." Yuki blushed and turned away from him.

"You're still in your pajamas, aren't you cold? Don't you want to go back in?"

"I..I'm not cold anymore…now." Yuki looked back at Kyo again. "I'm quite warm now."

"Oh, okay t-then." Kyo realized his knee was very far up in-between Yuki's legs, and he blushed deeply. "So, do you w-wanna stay like this then- I mean- j-just till you go back in!"

"Err… don't you mind?" Yuki muttered. Kyo couldn't hear him, so instinctively moved closer to the source of the noise. Realizing what it looked like he was doing, Kyo panicked and rolled off Yuki.

"Err.. I've gotta get to sleep now. School tomorrow after all." Kyo said. "If you're cold, you shouldn't go around in those stupid pajamas!"

Kyo climbed down the ladder without a word, leaving Yuki.

"Kyo, your dinner!" Yuki whispered.

Yuki rose his knees to his chest and silently cried.

"Kyo, I love you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry that I couldn't get very far into the story, so this chapter is more like an introduction! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm. I'm not really pleased with this story, but I'm trying my best to make it better! I hope you like this chapter!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I want to tell you how I feel. You have no idea how much I want you to know. But I'm not only a coward, I hate myself. How could I ever expect you to feel anything back for me, when I've never even learnt to love myself?_

_I hate myself._

_I want to die._

_But I can still love you. _

Yuki slipped out of bed and got dressed. For some reason he felt sweaty that morning, and his clothes stuck to him unpleasantly. His head ached, and he could barely get a grip of his toothbrush.

_A fever. Just what I need to impress Kyo._

"Yuki, we need to get going for school now!" Tohru called up the stairs. "Kyo isn't going in because he has a fever."

"So do I," Yuki said reluctantly. "I'll stay home as well."

"Oh no! Well I'll come home early to…"

"Miss Honda, please. It's fine." He sighed and got undressed again. "You get going to school."

Yuki got back into bed and found sleep came to him quicker than usual. He let his body completely relax and just noticed how soft the sheets were.

Yuki was at peace, until he made the mistake of sniffing the sheets.

_Haru. It smells like Haru. _

_I can't sleep here when it smells like him!_

He once more swung out of bed and rubbed his eyes which had gone red from lack of sleep. He took all the sheets off, even the pillow covers, and started to take them to the washer down the hall.

Till he walked past Kyo's room.

Without considering the risks for a moment, Yuki placed the sheets on the floor and entered Kyo's room; and to Yuki's delight, Kyo was asleep.

_You look so cute there! Curled up into a tight little ball just like a real cat._

Yuki sat on the chair by the side of Kyo's bed and continued to watch him.

_I'm so messed up…_

_I'm so tied…_

Yuki rested his head in his arms on the edge of Kyo's bed, and ended up falling asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo woke-up with a start. He'd had a bad dream again. That bad dream.

The dream in which Yuki was laughing with Haru at a park, and then, they weren't in the park anymore- but in bed….

_Yuki…_

_Why the hell do I feel like this? Why the hell do I care?_

_Why do I suddenly feel so awkward around him? _

Kyo opened his eyes and came face to face with a mop of purple hair.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked shifting away from him slowly. "What the fuck are you…"

Yuki pulled his head upright and looked at Kyo, who was at the opposite side of the bed by now.

_He's not awake yet is he? He's still asleep like he always… _

"Kyo." Yuki said softly. "Kyo." He slipped onto bed and went straight for Kyo. "Kyo." He wormed his hands around Kyo's chest and leaned into him. "Kyo."

Kyo was puzzled by Yuki's actions, but just thought they were due to Yuki still being half-asleep. He didn't ever consider that they were actually from the heart.

Kyo found that his own hands wrapped themselves around Yuki automatically.

Sleep followed quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Haru wasn't jealous when he walked in. Nor did he feel any sort of hate or anger towards Kyo.

Deep down, of course Haru knew Yuki didn't like him, let alone _love_ him! And it hurt Haru that Yuki would still sleep with him anyway.

Of course he knew Yuki loved Kyo. He got called it often enough to take the hint!

"Kyo, you're awake aren't you." He said quietly. Kyo sighed and lifted up his head.

"Yeah." Something clicked in Kyo. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I'm quite sure I don't care." Haru said leaving the room.

"Hey wait! Don't just leave me!" Kyo called after him. "I need help to understand…"

"Go help yourself, prick!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki tugged Kyo back down and slowly slid on top of him.

"Yo, Yuki. I don't think you should be doing that…" Kyo begged hopelessly.

"Kyo…" Yuki's hand slowly made it's way down Kyo. Passed his shoulders. Passed his chest. Past his hips. And stopped at his groin.

"Yuki!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki snapped awake, and stared at Kyo, stunned.

"Can you move your hand please?"

"I'm…I…sorry, I didn't…..What… I'm…. didn't mean to…." Yuki stumbled.

"Move!" Kyo kicked his legs up, which sent Yuki tumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said running out of the room.

Kyo lay still in shock, and let a hand slip downwards.

He finished of what Yuki had started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry! This has taken me so long to update! I've just been working really hard on my beyblade ones, I kinda forgot about this one...SORRY! But I've finished the other story I was working on, so I can get on with this one now!

This isn't going to be a very long story, even though I intended it to be. I realised the chapters I had planned where pretty much all just sexual tension between Yuki and Kyo- which didn't really go anywhere very fast, and got a little boring and just repeated itself. So- I've started to write what happens towards the end of the story, cause I've realised this is when the story actually starts. lol. Enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't want to go to the main house," Yuki spat.

"Now, now Yuki. Why ever not?" Shigure sang, but still cluthing onto Yuki's top with the same amount of force. "We can't keep Akito waiting now can we? He invited you round so kindly after all..."

"We both know that's a lie!" Yuki pushed Shigure off of him. "He knows I took today off of school, and he just wants to see me when I'm weak!"

Shigure sighed- but knew he had to get Yuki to see Akito. "You can't disobey him, Yuki...I understand you don't really want to go, but yets just get this over with quickly. If you want- I'll go in before you to _soften_ him up a little bit."

_I really, really don't want to go the the main house. I can't bare Akito's questions, and each time I see him, I get the feeling he knows about me and Haru. _

_But...what is there to know? I don't even understand myself. It's not like we're in love or anything- so how could Akito cornor me?_

"Okay, fine. But I can't stay for long, I'm ill."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyo was sitting on the roof when he saw Yuki and Shigure getting into a car.

"Yo, where are you going?" Kyo yelled down at them, standing up.

"None of our buisness, you stupid cat." Yuki said- blushing because it was the first time he'd seen Kyo since waking up in his bed.

Shigure saw Yuki blushing and laughed. "Are we feeling awkward in Kyo's presense? How cute..."

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled, blushing even more. "Yets just go."

Kyo felt blood spread across his own cheeks at Shigures words- and was thankful they couldn't see from where they were.

"We're just going to see Akito, Kyo." Shigure called up very sweetly, which made Kyo want to gag. "He wants a quick catch up with Yuki."

They got in the car and drove anyway, leaving Kyo wide eyed and alone with his thoughts.

_He wants to talk with Yuki? But...the only time he calls Yuki out like this is to..._

_...torture him. _

Kyo sat back down and started to panic. There was a weird feeling creeping across his gut and his palms got sweaty pretty damn fast.

_I'm scared. What the hell is Akito gonna say to Yuki this time? Last time he was near tears, and he's ill at the moment._

_What if..._

_Kyo! Listen to yourself! This is Yuki you're worried about. _

Kyo felt a tug at his heart as he thought back to that morning. He didn't think twice about embracing Yuki, and honestly, the contact felt amazing...

_...That's just because I never get hugged! It was just nice to touch someone..._

The wind howled and birds flew up from the trees surrounding the house.

_I know. _

_Just shut up, I already know._

_Stop telling me things I don't want to hear. Things I don't want to except. _

Kyo stood up and looked out at the woods infront of him.

"I'm in love with Yuki..."

Kyo jumped off the roof- landing on all fours, and ran like he never had before.

_I won't get there in time to stop Akito, but at least I'll be there for you afterwards._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, how nice of you to visit Shigure...and Yuki?" Yuki walked in sheepishly after Shigure. "Well, why don't you go talk to Haru. He's in his room. I bet he's _longing_ to 'talk' to you." Akito laughed. Yuki's eyes widdened. Akito knew- or at least he knew something.

"Okay." Yuki bowed, and started to walk out.

"But I do want to see you later..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haru? Can I come in?" Yuki said after knocking on his door. There was a pause, and then Haru opened his door.

"Yuki? What are you..." Yuki walked passed Haru and into the room. "...doing here?"

"Have you told Akito about us?" Yuki demanded as Haru shut the door.

"You're calling me and you 'us' now? Wow. I'm touched." Haru said bitterly.

"Don't fuck around!" Yuki hissed. Haru was taken back that Yuki actually swore. "He knows somehing, maybe everything."

"I haven't said anything, Yuki. What would I gain by it? Our 'relationship' is hardly something I'm prod of."

"Oh, so you're ashamed too? What a hypocrite..." Yuki said, looking away from Haru.

"I'm ashamed of the way you treat me, not of you!" Haru grapped Yuki's shoulders and forced him to face him. "You treat me like shit, but I just keep coming back for more."

Haru let Yuki go and rubbed his forhead. "I mean, you don't love me. You don't even like me. I don't understand why you keep doing this."

_Why do I sleep with Haru? _

_He's right, I don't like him like that._

_Well, I do like him for some reasons...But am I that shallow to use someone for sex? _

"I know you like Kyo." Haru said calmly. Yuki took at step back and his mouth hung open. "And I'm pretty sure Kyo likes you back. You should have seen you guys this morning, hugging each other like you'd just fucked."

"Don't say it like that!" Yuki panicked at Haru's bluntness.

"Why not? It's what it looked like." Haru started moving closer to Yuki. He placed a hand on each of Yuki's shoulders and leaned over to his ear. "Dirty, sordid fucking. You understand everything about that, don't you Yuki." Yuki swallowed hard and found an arm had wrapped itself around Haru without him even noticing. "Such a passionate guy, but you're so ashamed of it."

Yuki pushed his lips up to meet Haru's and kissed him deprately. He needed the contact. The sensation.

He just needed to feel wanted.

"Yuki. Time to see Akito now." Shigure said through the door. Yuki jumped about six feet away from Haru, which made him frown.

"Not too hurtful, please." Haru said coldly, and then looked at the shaking Yuki. "Come straight back here after you've finished."

Yuki opened the door and walked out, leaving Haru worried in the door way.

_Please don't hurt Yuki._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

My god! It's been so long since I updated this! SO SORRY! To be honest, I forgot about this story...SO SORRY!

Anyway, to make up for my many months of silence- not only will I start updating this fiction again- BUT- this chapter is also sweet, sweet Haru X Yuki action. Lol. I amuse myself.

I wonder if my writing his improved in so long? Enjoy...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He didn't know anything...Akito knew nothing about me and Haru._

Yuki should have felt a lot more pleased with the fact he had managed to keep his dirty little secret safe, but something bothered him.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, and he was tired of keeping it hiden from other people.

Having such a sordid secret was weighing Yuki down.

_Maybe I should tell people about me and Haru? If we started going out like normal people, I wouldn't feel so bad._

_But...what about Kyo?_

Yuki stopped walking, and noticed where he was actually heading.

_Ha ha. I'm going back to Haru's room and I didn't even realize._

_I know I love Kyo more than anything- but maybe I should date Haru._

_Loving someone who doesn't love you back is just too painful. I feel so alone when I'm not with Haru- even though he is not the one I love._

Yuki sighed, and knocked on Haru's door- which was opened quickly.

"Yuki!" Haru lookd concerned and forced Yuki to come inside, closing the door after him."What happened? Are you okay?"

_He loves me. But I don't love him. _

_Why don't I love him?_

Yuki looked blankly at Haru and grabbed the top of his shirt. Haru stopped talking and looked down at Yuki, who had slowly started undoing Haru's shirt.

"Yuki," Haru let out, before pressing his lips against the rats.

Yuki let has hands wonder over Haru's now bare chest, and the warmth he found there was comforting.

_So what if I can't get Kyo? I can fake love here with Haru._

Haru fumbled with his belt and zip, while still kissing Yuki.

Yuki moaned softly- finding the kiss fulfilling and let any thoughts about Kyo wash over him. He gave into Haru's will completely, and smiled unmoving as his clothes were ripped off of him piece by piece.

Yuki panted, lips parting from his cousins for a heavy pause- the 'if I'm gonna back out, do it now' silence that he and Haru did without thinking about anymore.

The look in Yuki's eyes warned Haru that he wouldn't be allowed to turn back even if he wanted to.

"Fuck me," Yuki moaned huskily, tugging the top of Haru's jeans futher down his thighs- and licking down his chest in the process. Haru raised a slender eyebrow towards Yuki, who's head resurfaced from it's descent.

"You don't love me," Haru said dully, suggesting that he didn't actually care either way.

"Love has nothing to do with what we're doing," Yuki smiled- before pushing Haru back onto a chair behind him, making his boxers and jeans come to rest at his slightly parted knees.

"Don't use me as a tool to get over Kyo, you asshole." Haru snapped through the atmosphere, which made Yuki step back.

"I-I'm not," He leaned over Haru, and bit down on his ear. Haru winced, and took advantage of Yuki leaning over him- by taking the rats nipple into his mouth.

Yuki let out a soft moan, before he let Haru's hands ease him down onto the chair, and onto Haru.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The loud moans were easy for the cat to hear from outside in the hallway. Just in case he was mistaken as to whose voice's were making the noise- every once in a while "Yuki!" or "Haru" would be let out.

Kyo's fists were tightly clenched- his fingernails had broken the surface of his skin and blood was slowly dripping down onto the wooden floor.

He felt totally empty. Completely hollow and alone. His worst nightmare had actually come to pass- and it was acting out in front of him; no picture, just the sound- which left more than he wanted to the imagination.

"I love you, Yuki..." Kyo whispered at the door, before completely collasping- crying violently and passionately. His hands reached towards the door handle, but he didn't have the mental strenght to open it- let alone touch it.

He just sat by the door and waited for them to stop.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Semi- cliff hanger? Poor Kyo-chan...

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to know what you thought of this!


End file.
